Someone Else
by Orange-Aaron
Summary: Edward unexpectedly tells Bella him and his family hate her and moves country. Alice refuses to go, saying that Bella’s like her sister. Edward disowns Alice and leaves her with Bella. Alice and Bella become best friends, until someone else turns up.
1. Dramatic Exit

**Hey guys this is my first story I really hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews I'll take your opinions into account and change the further chapters according to them. I'd like to recommend any stories 'xxPsychicSocksxx' ends up actually publishing. Please enjoy. The whole story is Bella's point of view, unless I say that it's someone else's.**

"Wake Up."

I sat up in my bed to see who was there, and as I expected, it was Edward.

"Morning," I whispered, "has Charlie gone yet."

It was Good Friday, which meant no school. Charlie had planned to get up early to go fishing with Bill. I noticed the buttery yellow colour in Edward's beautiful eyes was slowly turning to black. I didn't say anything though, I just listened.

"Charlie's gone. It's just you and me," he laughed.

He came over to me, wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug. Then he leant towards my face, pressing his lips tenderly onto mine. Then he leant back and gave me the crooked smile that I like.

I pulled the quilt off of my body and got up to go to the bathroom.

"What'cha doin'?" Edward questioned, he sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"I'm going to make myself look nice," I answered, "we can't all be naturally beautiful like you, can we?"

"_I _think you're beautiful, that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

I walked into the bathroom and put the plug in the sink. I ran both of the taps and splashed my face with water. Someone actually loved me. I couldn't believe it. I ran a comb through my tangled hair and put on some different clothes. I wanted to look nice for Edward, he made the effort and so did I. Well, he didn't really make an effort; he's more beautiful than a Greek god _anyway_. I walked back into my room, where he was waiting for me.

"What do you wanna do today Bell?" He quizzed.

"Stay here, go to mine, go out in the forest, go out to eat? Well, you eat." He offered.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, I love you," I blubbered.

"I love you too Bell, forever. And I mean it, I'll live for that long," he joked, but I could hear the sincere truth in his words.

"Let's just hang out here; I can't be bothered with anything much today."

"We'll go to my place tomorrow, Alice really wants to see you, she thinks of you as a sister."

The day passed like a dream. Every moment I spent with Edward may as well of been a dream.

Then Edward suddenly got up.

"I've got to go, unless you wanna introduce your true love to your Father," he joked.

"Actually I do. I don't want to have to keep avoiding him and lying to him. I'm gonna tell him that I love you," I replied, I was surprised by the confidence in my voice.

*Clunk*

I heard the sound of the door closing. Edward and I both stood up from the living room, where we had been sitting all day, all year it seemed.

"Hi Dad. I've got someone here who I'd like you to meet," I gestured Edward closer to my Dad, "Dad this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"What?" His jaw dropped wide and his face went from shock to anger.

"How long? How long have you been going behind my back like this?"

"Look, Dad, I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if he was the one, but now I know, I love him," I gazed dreamily into his gorgeous eyes.

Again I noticed the black in them, but this time they were even darker.

"Look Bella, all that matters to me is that you're happy," he smiled at me and then looked seriously at Edward, "but if you try anything, I mean anything than I will-"

"Dad," I embarrassingly remarked.

"Sorry. It's just your her first real boyfriend, I don't really know how to handle this."

"Don't worry sir," Edward cooed, I wasn't entirely sure, but it looked like he was dazzling Charlie, "I won't try anything on with her and I'll always bring her home on time."

I could tell by Charlie's grin that he was satisfied with his parenting, so he went into the kitchen and grabbed some pie. Perhaps that was his good parenting reward.

The next morning...

I woke up today just like any other morning, except Edward wasn't there. I picked up my phone from my bedside cabinet and rung Edward.

*Ring Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello Bell," he chirped.

"Hey babe, I'm just getting out of bed. I'll be ready in about ten minutes. Come and pick me up."

"I'd love to. Alice can't wait to see you. Bless her," Alice was so sweet, I couldn't wait to see her either, "but before I pick you up I've really quickly got to go somewhere. See you soon, love you."

"Love you too. *Kissing Noises*. Bye."

I put my phone back on the cabinet and got up to get ready. Again I put the plug in the sink ran both taps and splashed my face. Today I curled my hair, wanted to make an extra effort for Edward today, he sounded so happy. I put on Edward's favourite shirt of mine, and my only skirt. It was a long, khaki coloured piece. Edward said that it really complimented my skin colour. Anything Edward liked, I would always love.

Once I was ready I ran downstairs eagerly, waiting for Edward. While I was waiting, I looked through the pictures on my phone. I only had pictures of Edward. My wallpaper was Edward, and so was my screensaver, my whole life was Edward. I looked through all the photos of him; I had 385 pictures of Edward. It didn't seem like enough. Whilst I was looking at one of him in a skin-tight beige shirt, that hugged his muscular torso, my phone started vibrating manically. I was getting a phone call, and it was Edward.

"Hey. Are you done with whatever it is you needed to do, are you going to come and pick me up now?" I pestered.

"Shut up. Just shut up okay." He sounded mad, really agitated. I was wondering what was wrong with him when he started again, "Look, Isabell, I'm sick of your obsession with me and I'm just overall sick of you. Now listen and listen well. I, Hate, You. I always have, and I always will. There was never a chance for us, I was just hoping for the right time to corner you, and then kill you. That's what I really wanted to do. Me and my family all hate you, and we are leaving Forks. We are moving to some other country, I don't care where as long as it's away from you. Get it."

"Y-y-yes," I sobbed miserably, "But wh-"

"GO AWAY!" he screamed down the phone.

I threw my phone against the wall. It smashed into pieces, just like my heart. I ran upstairs, tears streaming down my face. I jumped onto my bed, grabbed my pillow and covered my ears. The only thing I could hear were Edward's words, 'I hate you', hammering on in my head. I wandered what I'd done, and when I'd done it. Maybe no-one would ever love me, at least that is what it sounded like.

**Thank you guys for reading please review. I should be updating by Friday maybe before. I'd like to thank ... for giving me nearly every single word I used to describe Edward. I'd also like to recommend her latest story, 'That Girl.' It's a great read. Please bear with me until I update. Thanks****.**


	2. Alice

**Hi guys. Glad to see that so many of you read Chapter 1, 27 hits within hours. Thanks a lot guys****. This time though could you please leave some reviews, I'd like to know where I need to improve. Just so you know this whole story is set after Twilight but before New Moon. Hope you enjoy,**

'Wake Up'

I sat up in my bed to see who was there, and as I expected, it was my imagination.

"Morning," I whimpered.

It seemed like years of misery and pain since Edward left, but it had only been one night. Since last night all that had been going through my head were his harsh words. They were just howling on in my head, so much that it hurt. I got up to go and get changed. I was halfway to the bathroom, when I realised that I didn't have anywhere to go. I stumbled over to my wardrobe; now that Edward was gone I was even less aware of my surroundings. I depressingly opened the door. I rummaged through my clothes, looking for the clothes I'd worn on Friday. I pulled them out and sat back down on my bed. I pressed the clothes firmly against my face, inhaling the mesmerizing aroma of Edward. I threw the clothes away from me angrily. I started thinking out loud again; Edward had driven me to the brink of insanity.

"So, you're getting this wound up over some boy?" I asked myself angrily, "Even if that boy _is_ Edward Cullen."

I looked forward horrifically, shocked by what stood in front of me. She was tired and haggard. Pained and broken. All over a vampire...It was the mirror.

*Knock, Knock*

I lost my train of thought and stepped back, surprised.

*Knock, Knock*

"Yes, who's there?" I enquired nervously.

"It's me Bell," it was Charlie, he must've been worried about me, "May I please come in love?"

"Yeah. Of course you can."

We both sat down on my bed. I unintentionally edged slightly away from Charlie. He attempted to put his arm lovingly around my shoulder, but again I scooted over.

"Look Bella, I love you ya know. If something's wrong, you can tell me," he reassured.

"No I can't Dad, you'd never understand," I felt kind of bad saying this, but it was true.

"Well, when, I mean _if _you ever decide to tell me, I'm always here for you."

He slowly got up and walked out of the door. Before he closed it he peeped his head round and gave me a fake smile. Charlie was nearly and transparent as me.

Nearly Two Weeks Later...

It's been nearly two weeks since Edward left, and now it was the first day back at school. Over the Easter break I had gradually regained my sanity and my state of mind. I knew that going back to school would be a make or break point for not just my sanity, but also my happiness, especially considering we had Biology today.

"Hey Bella, how was your break? I had a great time. Me and Angela went..." Jessica had pounced over to me, waffling on about who knows what. After the first sentence I completely tuned out, staring mindlessly at the empty parking space.

"Edward," I muttered under my breath dejectedly.

"What did you say?" Jessica demanded, "You weren't even listening. You know one of these days you're gonna get what's coming to you Bella."

Then she walked off nattering to Ben and Mike about how rude I am. When she said one of these days did she mean last Saturday, when the love of my life left me. If that's not what's coming to me then I dread the day that it does. I glumly traipsed towards the school door, only pictures of Edward in my mind. I walked straight into homeroom, oblivious to my entire surroundings.

"Good morning class. Welcome back I hope you had a fantastic break," I teacher beamed a smile across the whole room, that's about when I zoned out.

Completely unaware that I was still in homeroom, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started looking at my pictures of Edward again.

I could hear something in the back of my head, but I just pushed it out. That was until it wasn't at the back of my head, but at the front of my face.

"Isabell Swan what do you think you are doing on your phone?" He yelled, "Go to the reception now, I'll have a little chat with you later!"

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and grimaced at my teacher. As I left the room I nearly tripped over, but my anger somehow helped me concentrate. Instead of stumbling I turned around and gave him daggers, before swinging my hair dramatically away from the door. I'd been sitting in the reception for about five minutes when I heard a faint squeak.

"Bella, psssttt."

I threw my head round angrily, to see who was making that repetitive, annoying sound.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then my voice box froze with shock. It was Alice.

Straight away I got up and hugged her. She squeezed me tighter then Edward anyone ever had before, I refused to use his name again.

"What are you doing here?" I quizzed, "Edward He said that you all hated me."

Once again I was going to say Edwa his name. But I stopped myself again.

"I don't care what he said, you're _my_ sister," she answered.

"Alice I'm so glad you are back, where are you staying?"

"Back at home, same place as before."

"Would you like to come and live with me? Then we can be real sisters."

Alice's smile grew wider than the Nile.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

She smiled even bigger...

**Thank-You guys for reading this, I won't be posting until after Thursday minimum. I would ideally like at least 6 reviews before I update again, please leave them. Thanks****.**


	3. Jacob Black

**Hey guys. Glad to see you reviewing, I had to translate some of them and they didn't really make much sense. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated for a while, major writer's block. I hope your all enjoying my story so far, I've been having so many hits, it really helps. I know I have already recommended it, but Hale..'s new story is really taking off, and you guys should definitely read it. It's called 'That Girl' and it is really good. Well, all I can say now is enjoy...**

It was later that day, and my teacher had already told me off for getting my phone out in class. I pretended that I wasn't feeling well so that Alice and I could go home and chat. I wanted to know everything, where had she been for the past two weeks? Why had they all left? Where was Edward?

Alice drove us home, she now had Edward's silver car. I could now think Edward's name without tearing up, but I would still breakdown if I said or heard his name. When we got home I was shocked to see the Police Cruiser parked on the driveway.

I stepped out of the car, and walked over to a curious looking Charlie.

"Firstly, who is _that?_" He demanded, gesturing rudely towards Alice, "And secondly, you don't look at all ill."

"Look Dad, this is Alice. I said that she could come and stay with us," as I spoke the words my voice faded nervously, hoping that he would allow it, "And I have a stomach ache."

Alice skipped merrily over to a reluctant Charlie, grabbed his hand and shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am Alice Cullen."

She fluttered her beautiful long eyelashes, trying to dazzle Charlie perhaps.

"Wait just one cotton picking minute. You're one of Doctor Cullen's kids, right?"

"Yes, they had to move but I wanted to stay here with Bella, and then she asked me to-"

"I wasn't asking your life story," he hissed, and then turned angrily towards me, "And what do you think you are doing sneakily conniving behind my back. Oh, I ought to-"

"Look Dad, just let Alice stay, she's like a sister to _me._"

"Okay," he allowed, "but she's sleeping in your room."

**That night Alice and Bella collected all, well some of Alice's things from the Cullen's house. Now they're really sisters.**

The next Saturday...

"Wake up."

I sat up in my bed to see who was there, and as I expected, it was Alice.

"Morning," I whispered, "has Charlie gone yet?"

It was Saturday so Alice and I were going to go out somewhere today. We had decided that we were going to go to a meadow. A nice secluded area in the sun (Sun in Forks, I'm as shocked as you are), where me and Alice can sit and talk all day long.

"Charlie left already, would you like to eat now?"

"After I've gotten changed, I don't feel like going outside wearing these," I reminded her, pointing towards my tattered pyjamas.

After I'd got changed and had breakfast me and Alice headed out to the meadow. Once there we sat on some logs and relaxed.

Then Alice flinched. I looked at her ad she looked deep in thought. Then she looked at me. She had just had a vision, I knew it.

"What was it? Who was it? Did you see anything important? Did you see the Cullen's? What was it-"

She pressed her finger quickly against my lips, stopping me mid-babble.

"I think I know who it was," she explained confidently, "but I can't be sure. I think it was Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Is that important? Is _he_ important?"

"Not that I know of, it's the first time I've ever seen him in a vision. He must of made a different decision. Look Bella, I know you and Jacob are friends, but usually the things I see don't end too pleasantly. Like James for instance."

"Are you saying that Jacob has changed his mind on something? Something _important?_"

"Well, I can't be certain on whether or not it is important, but I only have my visions when someone has changed their mind or made a different decision."

Then Alice's arm started twitching, and she starting blinking uncontrollably.

"Alice," I nervously shouted, grabbing hold of her unsteady arm in hope that she would stop, "Alice what's wrong?"

Then her vibrations came to a stop. Her eyebrows lifted worriedly and her expression went dead.

"Alice what did you see? Was it Jacob? OR EDWARD?" I shouted this because I was that scared.

"I saw eyes," she whispered quietly, "I saw three pairs of eyes, red eyes."

Then the nervous expression plastered over her faced had taken over mine. We both sat there in silence for hours. I was just thinking about what could be happening. Then something came to mind.

"Red eyes? What if they're going to do something to Jacob, or me?" I was petrified now; my whole body was shaking with fear.

"Bella, no matter what happens I won't let _anything_ or _anyone _hurt you," she looked meaningfully into my eyes, "I promise."

Days past and nothing of importance happened, though Alice and I were both still quite shaken up by the revelation of three red-eyed vampires. Every night I had nightmares about Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jacob...And three red-eyed vampires. Awful thoughts went through my head 24/7, things like Jacob being killed, Edward being ripped apart, the Cullen's being harmed and my blood being drunk by the masochistic beasts that had ruled my mind for days. For all I knew they weren't anything to do with us, but that didn't calm down my emotions. It was days like this that I wished Jasper had come home with Alice, to stabilise my emotions. Neither me nor Alice had been to school for a while, I was still _ill_ and Alice didn't go to Forks High anymore. Charlie went to work everyday as usual, after checking on me of course. It was almost a privilege to be _ill,_ because Charlie wasn't exactly willing to catch anything, so he avoided me a bit. Alice and I did nothing but sit and occasionally talk all day long. Every now and again Alice would walk into the room with a plate of food; she was very sensitive to my human needs. She would also try to make me laugh, to keep my mind from wandering down the wrong path. Sometimes Alice's face looked guilty, as if she was hiding something from me. In the end I decided that she was probably guilty for telling me about Jacob and the vampires. Then she had what looked like another vision. I grabbed her face as she turned away from me.

"What did you see?" It almost sounded like a demand; I was shocked by the powerfulness in my voice.

"I saw Jacob, on the floor...bleeding."...

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long. I probably won't for another while; I'm having a bit of writer's block. Please review I'm aiming for around 15 reviews before I update. Please leave the reviews if you want Chapter 4. The red-eyed vampire's and Jacob's involvement in the story will all be revealed. Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Carcass

**Hey guys I haven't updated for a while because I said 15 reviews. I hope you guys are really enjoying the story because I'm really enjoying writing it. We are finally getting to some really dramatic parts. Please if you like it review, and even if you don't like it, review to tell me where I am going wrong. This story isn't going to be a particularly long story, sorry if that's a let down. When I have finished this though, I have a different story straight away. Enjoy this chapter, please review when you're done.**

"BLEEDING!" I yelled. Me and Jacob were barely close but I'd known him for years.

"Wait, your visions aren't always accurate, and what if he changes his mind or something?"

"Bella I'm really sorry but he's already changed his mind twice, I doubt he will again."

I felt a tear flow past my nose, and off the end of my lip.

"We have got to do something," I demanded

"There isn't anything we can do Bella, we don't know where he is."

"We could follow him," I suggested hopefully, "We could follow him and then defend him from the three red-eyed vampires."

"You don't know for certain that this involves them and if it does how are you and I going to fight off three _human_ eating vampires?"

"Please," I begged, giving the sweetest puppy dog face possible.

We went to Jacob's house, and waited outside. Occasionally we saw him peep out of the window, jumpily, and then start pacing back and forth again. Then suddenly, he slammed the door open and started running into the forest. I wanted to shout to him to stop, but I wasn't sure how to explain why I was here with a Cullen, waiting outside his house. Instead, Alice and I chased after him. Obviously Alice didn't run at full speed. Then something flew backwards and knocked me over. Alice helped me up, but by the time I had gotten up, we had lost him. We ventured through the misty forest, hoping to find him safe. Then Alice's normally composed face crumpled up horrifically.

"What is it Alice," I asked nervously.

"I smell...I think it is... I can't be sure... It might not be..." she babbled on.

"What is it?" I questioned rather loudly.

"I think I can smell, them. The red-eyed vampires Bella, you're not safe here. And I can smell. I can smell blood."

"JACOB!" I remembered, "They must have found him, what if he dies, or turns into a vampire. This is all my fault."

"Bella, how could any of this possibly be your fault?"

"It just is okay Alice. You don't understand what it's like, putting your defenceless friends in danger just for your benefit."

"Oh I think I do Bella, you're in danger now for my benefit. Whenever you are with me you are in danger for my benefit, because lets not forget that I am a vampire. So Bella, I do know what it's like, it's you that doesn't know what it's like."

"I'm sorry Alice; this isn't the time or place is it."

I ran through the forest, following Alice in the direction of the blood she could smell. When we got to Jacob, he was laying at the top of a tree, lying in blood. The blood was dripping down and I pushed Alice away from it, after what she'd just said. I climbed the tree to receive Jacob's bloody carcass. Whoever those sick, masochistic creatures were, one way or another they would pay. What kind of twisted monster leaves a dead body in a tree? I somehow found the strength to lift his pale, lifeless body from the nimble branch. When I wasn't retching, I was crying. Then when I placed what I thought was his corpse on the ground, Alice turned to me worriedly.

"What is it Alice?"

"He's not dead, he's a vampire!"

**I decided to leave Alice with the cliffhanger again. Sorry it's so short it's just that I'm running out of ideas and the story will probably be done in a couple of chapters. Thank you so much for reading this and please, please, please review. I want constructive criticism wherever possible please. I'd like 20 reviews before I next upload. Please be one of those reviews :D I'll update soon, -Orange-Aaron-.**


	5. Like A Twig

**Hi guys I know I said 20 reviews but I'm just so desperate to get this story finished and get my new one online. I'll try to keep the quality up to standard, and I hope you like the plot. I have actually lost where I was going with this, so sorry if it's not what you expected or wanted. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and whether you like the story or not PLEASE review it, I desperatly want to know what you think of it. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Please enjoy, and remember to review :D**

"A, a, a what?"

By the time I had finished my sentence, I was already on Alice's back, speeding through the forest. Then I looked behind and saw Jacob, he had sprung up and was only a few metres behind us.

"Alice, how can he be a vampire? It doesn't make sense."

"I am so sorry Bella, "she apologised seriously, "He's gonna catch up, I can't outrun him with you as well."

"Leave me. Alice, there are four of them; you'll never make it if they catch us."

"I am not leaving you Bella, you're my sister."

"And you're mine, now stop."

Then I turned around and realised they were no longer chasing us. Then Alice sensed something again. She told me that she'd seen that there were in fact five of them. Three red-eyed, one black-eyed and Jacob.

"You really saw that?" I exclaimed, "So Jacob set me up."

"Look Bella, if there are five of them we aren't going to make it, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"You've got that right," I heard, but didn't see, "You two will never make it."

Then a different voice hissed, "And it's all stupid little Edward's fault."

And another voice shouted, "Tell her Alice, tell her why Edward went away, tell her the truth."

"I didn't know it was Jacob," Alice stated, "I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't know."

Then Jacob stepped out from the bushes.

"Well it was me Alice, so are you going to tell Bella or shall I?"

"You tell her, I couldn't possibly," she decided.

"TELL ME WHAT?" I shouted.

"Tell you why I am now a vampire," Jacob explained, "It's your vile Edward's fault."

My face crinkled, I didn't like them talking about Edward in this way.

"He turned me into, into this. I was at the hospital, and Doctor Cullen was checking me over. I'd been having repetitive nosebleeds, and they thought something was wrong with me. Then Edward came to see his Dad, and I had another nosebleed. He stared directly at me, and then pounced on top of my body. He dug his teeth into my neck, but Carlisle ripped him off of me. They decided it would be best if they dumped me in the river, to let the venom spread. Then Edward went crazy, like any vampire would after having human blood for the first time in however long. So he had to leave, and I heard the whole telephone conversation. He broke your heart just like I knew he always would, he's a dissappointment to you Bella, you deserve better."

"I think I decide that Jacob."

Then his, his, minions jumped out. There were two men and two women, two couples. The first couple was a fiesty looking red haired beauty, with her over muscular, well built Greek god. The second was a petite little brunette, with beautiful flowing her and wild eyes. She was overlooked by her dark-haired guy, who stared at my foorhead, as if he were concentrating.

"How rude of me, I didn't introduce you to my friends," he laughed, pointing out each vampire as he said their name, "This is Margaret, Oliver, Phyllis and Molly."

They all smirked cheekily at me, and then went on with their conversations. Like most vampire conversations, it was too fast for me to understand.

"Look Jacob, and all you, Bella hasn't done anything to you," Alice reminded protectively stepping in front of me, "So just kill me and leave her alone."

"I would happily kill you like the pathetic pixie that you are, but were waiting for a better Cullen if you know what we mean."

"Well, he'll know not to come then."

"You see, that's not true Alice, because we know that you were scared when these four first stepped out. And we also know that Edward would've sensed that too. But Margaret here is a little, special. She can make you think things, without you knowing it. So right know, Edward thinks that we have Bella captive, and that we've told him to come alone, or else."

Then Jacob grabbed me, and the other four grabbed Alice. He knocked me out, with one blow to the head. When I woke up, we were in some kind of cave, me tied up and Alice being restrained by Oliver and Phyllis.

Then I heard Molly muttering to Jacob, I only caught a few words though. Some of it sounded like a different language, but I knew it was just because of the speed.

"??????Edward???????Here????????Get him???????Batter??????Kill Alice??????

Then my faced screwed up, at the realisation that Alice and Edward would probably die today.

I looked at Alice, whose face and mind were elsewhere. Then I heard something, but it was inside my head. I don't know how, but I think Edward was telepathically communicating with me. His words were slightly fuzzy, but once again I picked up a few words.

"?????Love?????Don't worry???????Plan???????????Stay safe????????I love you???????????"

I had picked up the fact that he loved me, he had a plan and he didn't want me to worry. So he really did love me. The phone call all those weeks ago was fake. I was relieved, but still slightly mad.

I winked at Alice, and she stared back at me in confusion.

"Jacob, he is definetly here, I can hear him," Margaret admitted, "He is trying to get into Alice's head, and I'm falsely replying. He said he has a plan, but he won't tell her what."

"Thanks Maggie," Jacob said, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. That confused me, because I had automatically assumed she was with one of the other guys.

Then Edward crashed through the stone blockage, and smiled at me.

"You really think you can beat us you pathetic loser. There are five of use and one of you."

"Correction," Edward smirked, "There are five of you and six of us."

And with that, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme jumped in. Esme ran over to me and untied me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper squared up to Oliver and Phyllis. Edward stepped right up in their faces, and then grabbed Oliver's neck. He twisted his arms brutally, snapping Oliver's neck of like a twig. I was almost sick when the cracking sound occured. Then Emmett and Jasper took Phyllis into the corner, and ripped him to shreds. I heard the sound of his neck too, snapping like a twig. Alice got up and dusted herslef off.

Edward ran over to me and swept me up into his arms. He placed his face near mine, and gave pressed his tender, delicious lips onto mine. The kiss must have lasted for about two seconds, but it felt like a lifetime, I wish it was a lifetime.

Then Jacob and Margaret ran off, but only I noticed. By the time I had mentioned it, they were way off. Then Rosalie, Esme and Alice cornered Molly. Rosalie slapped her across the face, and then scratched along her cheek. Alice took a run up, and then pounced onto her back. She grabbed her neck, and I covered my ears and closed my eyes. She snapped her head right off, like another twig.

Rosalie got the honour of ripping her body apart. We then took the three vampire corpses, and burnt them by the riverside.

"You saved me Edward," I smiled.

"I always do," he grinned, and then passionatley kissed me.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review even if you didn't like the story. The story isn't over yet, remember Jacob and Margaret escaped. Please review, and stay tuned for more. That's all folks :D**


	6. The Fight

**This mini-chapter is based on the fight that happened in 'Just Like A Twig'. I am dedicating this chapter to BellaCullenMad, because they are the one who inspired me to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I hope it's gruesome enough.**

**BellaPOV**

Then the rest of the Cullen's jumped into the cave. Esme immediatly untied me, and then pulled me out of the danger zone. Edward then went face to face with Oliver, with Emmett and Jasper unnecessarily behind him. Edward stepped even closer to Oliver, so now there faces were only millimetres away. Then he jumped up at the speed of light, and rushed behind Oliver. Oliver swung his fist round, hitting Edward's rippling chest. He was seemingly unphased, and returned the favour with a swift yet powerful blow to the temple. Oliver fell down, but then jumped up angrily and pounced on top of Edward. Jasper stepped forward to help, but Emmett pulled him back, clearly believing that my muscular hunk can look after his self. Edward grabbed Oliver by the wrist, and slammed him into the cave wall of stone. Then Phyllis stepped in, grabbing Edward by the neck, and tossing him into Jasper and Emmett. Emmett caught Edward, and then chucked him back towards Oliver. Then Emmett and Jasper took Phyllis into the corner, but I'll tell you about that later. Edward was squaring up against Oliver now breathing heavily, implying that he was mad. He grabbed Oliver harshly by the neck, and Oliver tried to struggle out of his firm grip. And when I say firm, I mean unbeatable. Edward just watched and laughed as Oliver continuosly squabbled around, though he would never escape. Then Edward's smile broadened, as he twisted his arms quickly.

*SNAP* - Like A Twig

I'll get back to the bit where Emmett and Jasper took Phyllis to one side. Phyllis had very large muscles, slightly bigger than Emmett's, which is _big! _Phyllis shoved Jasper, sending him flying backwards out of the cave, just to run back in again all within a split second. Then Emmett smashed Phyllis' head into the cold, hard ground. Whilst down, Phyllis grabbed Jasper's legs, and shot him straight upwards into the sharp stalactites. Jasper hit the cold hard ground, covered in painful cracks. Within another matter of seconds, the cracks just, well, uncracked. Then Emmett pushed Phyllis against the wall, and left Jasper to initiate some of the sick plans forming in his head. Jasper kicked him straight in the head, whilst still standing upright, showing not just the masculinity that vampires have, but also the flexibilty. Phyllis plummeted backwards into the cave wall, and then fell to the ground. Jasper stomped over to him, and grabbed him by the neck. He grinned as he prepared to snap him.

*SNAP* - Like A Twig

Then Edward ran over to me, and gripped me tightly in his arms. He spun me around, and then pushed his lips romantically against mine.

After this, Alice, Esme and Rosalie pounced towards Molly. By now, Margaret and Jacob had already run off, but they had gotten away. Alice, Esme and Rosalie stood in a triangle, batting Molly around like three cats with a ball of twine. Occasionally Molly would fall over, and Rosalie would drag her back up by the hair. Then Esme and Carlisle came to check on me. Rosalie and Alice were now cornering Molly. Molly headbutted Alice, and then backhandedly slapped Rosalie. Alice nodded at Rosalie, and then stepped over towards me. Rosalie grabbed Molly's hair, and kicked her brutally in the head. Then she thrusted Molly's dead-looking body into the wall and got her in a stranglehold. Before Molly could escape...

*SNAP* - Like A Twig

**Please review guys :D**


	7. The End, Or Is It ?

**Hiya guys, I haven't seen that many reviews, please leave as many as you can.**

**Out of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.**

**Just thought I'd share that pointless information with you. Anyways, I really hope you've enjoyed the story, because this is the last chapter. I really hope you like the way I've come to an end, and please review on what you think for future reference. Please enjoy :D**

Edward took me back to his house, and Carlisle looked at my injuries. Jacob had fractured my collar bone when he knocked me out and I'd also sprained my left arm when I was tied up. Carlisle put a neck brace around my neck, and put my arm in a sling. I thought it was a bit much, but Carlisle said it was all necessary. I walked out of Carlisle's office, and walked slowly over to Edward. It wasn't until now that I realised how much pain I was actually in.

Edward sat me gently down, next to him on the sofa downstairs. He pecked me lightly on the forehead, and then started talking.

"Look Bella, I am so sorry for leaving you and even more sorry for that horrible phone call, but there was no chance that I was going to put your life in any danger. I really do love you, we all do."

"Not all of us," Rosalie argued.

"Look Rosalie," I started, "I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but whatever it was I am deeply sorry and I would really like to put it right. I would love to be your friend, even your sist-"

"Let's get one thing straight Bella, you and I will never be friends, and the only way you can make it up to me is by forgetting the fact that we are vampires, you shouldn't know, it's not right."

Emmett backed Rosalie out of the room, giving her an angry expression.

"I'm sorry about her," Edward apologised, "She's just always miserable."

"She's right though Edward, I shouldn't know you, all it does is put my life in danger," Then my serious expression turned into a grin, "I just couldn't stay away."

We both started laughing, and then my neck started hurting and my laughter turned into pain.

"I think I should take you home."

"What are we gonna tell Charlie? He's gonna wonder why you're back all of a sudden, and about the neck brace."

"Well, we only told him that the Cullen's were out of town," Alice chirped, "So they can just have arrived home. And as for the neck brace, you're very clumsy, I'm sure you'll think of something."

So Edward took me home, and dropped me off at the doorstep. The cruiser was outside which meant Charlie was indoors.

I walked to the door and opened it. Dad was sitting in the living room watching baseball, which was normal for him. I walked in to the room and he immediately scurried over to me lovingly.

"Bella, what on earth happened to you Hon?" he quizzed, seemingly furious.

"I was out with Alice, out by the cliffs. I slipped on a rock and tumbled down a rocky hill. Luckily, Carl-, Dr. Cullen was there, and he helped me up and took me to his home to put me in this neck brace and give me the sling."

"Well as long as you are okay honey."

"Oh and dad, since the Cullen's are back Alice is moving back in with them."

Then I walked up to my room carefully, because knowing me I might fall all the way back down the stairs. I opened my door with my free hand, and sat down on my bed. Then it all went black.

I was a bit dazed; I didn't really know what was going on.

I woke up and then fell asleep again repeatedly, as if I'd been drugged.

Then I woke up again, seeing a very familiar face.

"Jacob," I shouted, "What are you doing, what have you done?"

"Well Bella, since we didn't get to kill your precious, pathetic Edward, we thought that we'd settle for the, the consolation prize. So we are drawing Edward here, to see you get killed."

"You are a sick, idiotic freak."

"You see Bella, calling me names is only going to make Margaret angrier, which means you will die more painfully. So if any of your few brain cells are still alive, and haven't died of loneliness, then you will zip it."

I grimaced horribly at him, then went to grimace at Margaret. Once I saw Margaret's vile face I knew that she was intending to put me through pain, which stopped me grimacing at her too. Then I heard a crash, a thud and a bang. I assumed that it was Edward, but it was in fact Rosalie. I wondered what she was doing here, but then she clarified it for me.

"I've stalled them Jakey, do I get that hug now," she asked in a soppy, yet alluring voice.

"Yes you do Rosie, who's the best little vampire," he babbled, giving here a romantic hug.

She was in on this the whole time, what a backstabbing, conniving bitch. I decided that the least I could do was grimace at her, what did I have to lose?... Apart from my life.

She strutted cockily over to me, and grabbed me by my hair. She leaned over my face and whispered in my ear.

"I'm undercover. I'm getting you out of here, for Edward's sake. If you blow this, then I will personally kill you," Then she raised her voice to seem angry, "YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes."

Then Rosalie took Jacob outside. She grabbed him lovingly by the arm, and laughed softly as she pulled him suggestively. Then she walked back in happily.

**EdwardPOV**

Then Rosalie came out of the room, with Jacob following her. Straight away I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, threw him in the air and kicked him into a tree. Emmett and I sprinted over to him and kicked him down a hill. Emmett grabbed him again, rolling him up as spherically as possible, and then taunted him.

"Hey batta, batta!" He chanted, or mocked.

He then threw Jacob at me like a baseball, and I kicked him into the air like a football. He soared through the air, and then landed smack bang onto the top of the cave. Margaret came running out, with Bella by the neck. She had obviously taken her brace off. She placed both of her arms around Bella's neck, and then chuckled.

"Leave Jacob alone or else, she will die."

I looked at Emmett worriedly. He smiled at me, because Rosalie was still in the cave. Rosalie jumped out of the cave, and kicked Margaret in the head. Margaret fell to the ground, taking Bella with her. They rolled down the hill, the whole time Margaret pummelling Bella. I zoomed down the hill, throwing Bella onto my back and Margaret into Alice's unforgiving arms.

I took Bella over to Margaret. Alice's hands were gripping Margaret's neck, about to snap it. Bella walked over and symbolically placed her arms around Margaret's neck too. When Alice snapped it, Bella smiled, almost as if she had done it herself.

There was still Jacob to deal with though.

Bella winked at me, and I hurried over to Jacob and pushed him over to Bella.

"Apologise," Bella demanded confidently.

"No," he responded cockily.

"Oh I think you will," I said, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Okay I'm sorry." Bella gave him a look implying that she wanted more.

"I'm _really _sorry, really, really sorry. What do you want from me?"

"This," Bella answered, slapping him across the face and kneeing him right in the crotch.

"Deal with him," Bella demanded to me.

"Happily," I laughed.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and I went behind the cave, and 'dealt' with Jacob. Alice snapped his neck, and the rest of us ripped up his body, tearing limb by limb off of him. Then we made a fire outside of the cave, and burnt the bodies of Phyllis, Oliver, Margaret, Molly and most importantly, Jacob. Hopefully this was the last we'd be seeing of any other vampires.

*A couple of weeks later*

**EdwardPOV**

I had taken Bella to the woods, now that her neck brace and sling were off. I was hoping she would like this moment, because I would remember it, well, forever.

"Will you marry me?"

**I really hope that you have enjoyed this story so please review your honest opinion. I have two more stories on the go. The first one I will publish is called 'Who?' and it is a murder mystery, please read that. The second one is called 'Revelations and Commiserations' and is the sequel to this story. Thank you so very much for reading my story, and please read my others when they're online. Thank you,**

**-Orange-Aaron-**


End file.
